(the Rright)
'Right ' # (a.) Of or pertaining to that side of the body in man on which the muscular action is usually stronger than on the other side; -- opposed to left when used in reference to a part of the body; as, the right side, hand, arm. Also applied to the corresponding side of the lower animals. # (a.) In some legislative bodies of Europe (as in France), those members collectively who are conservatives or monarchists. See Center, 5. # (a.) According with truth; passing a true judgment; conforming to fact or intent; not mistaken or wrong; not erroneous; correct; as, this is the right faith. # (a.) The straight course; adherence to duty; obedience to lawful authority, divine or human; freedom from guilt, -- the opposite of moral wrong. # (a.) That which is right or correct. # (adv.) In a right or straight line; directly; hence; straightway; immediately; next; as, he stood right before me; it went right to the mark; he came right out; he followed right after the guide. # (a.) Conformed to the constitution of man and the will of God, or to justice and equity; not deviating from the true and just; according with truth and duty; just; true. # (v. i.) To recover the proper or natural condition or position; to become upright. # (a.) A true statement; freedom from error of falsehood; adherence to truth or fact. # (a.) Designed to be placed or worn outward; as, the right side of a piece of cloth. # (a.) That which one has a natural claim to exact. # (a.) The right side; the side opposite to the left. # (adv.) According to any rule of art; correctly. # (a.) The outward or most finished surface, as of a piece of cloth, a carpet, etc. # (adv.) Exactly; just. # (a.) That which justly belongs to one; that which one has a claim to possess or own; the interest or share which anyone has in a piece of property; title; claim; interest; ownership. # (a.) Privilege or immunity granted by authority. # (adv.) In a great degree; very; wholly; unqualifiedly; extremely; highly; as, right humble; right noble; right valiant. # (a.) Upright; erect from a base; having an upright axis; not oblique; as, right ascension; a right pyramid or cone. # (a.) Most favorable or convenient; fortunate. # (a.) That which one has a legal or social claim to do or to exact; legal power; authority; as, a sheriff has a right to arrest a criminal. # (adv.) In a right manner. # (a.) A just judgment or action; that which is true or proper; justice; uprightness; integrity. # (adv.) According to the law or will of God; conforming to the standard of truth and justice; righteously; as, to live right; to judge right. # (adv.) According to fact or truth; actually; truly; really; correctly; exactly; as, to tell a story right. # (a.) Characterized by reality or genuineness; real; actual; not spurious. # (a.) That to which one has a just claim. # (a.) Fit; suitable; proper; correct; becoming; as, the right man in the right place; the right way from London to Oxford. # (a.) To do justice to; to relieve from wrong; to restore rights to; to assert or regain the rights of; as, to right the oppressed; to right ones self; also, to vindicate. # (v. i.) Hence, to regain an upright position, as a ship or boat, after careening. # (a.) To bring or restore to the proper or natural position; to set upright; to make right or straight (that which has been wrong or crooked); to correct. # (a.) Straight; direct; not crooked; as, a right line. # (a.) Well placed, disposed, or adjusted; orderly; well regulated; correctly done.